Going Green
by USSEnterPrise
Summary: Jim tries everything to make Spock blush. Pretty short. Bit of fluff.


Jim loves it when Spock blushes.

He loves the shade of green that slowly rises to his face and tips of his ears.

He loves it when Spock is embarrassed or uncomfortable and is at a loss for words.

Jim loves his Vulcan boyfriend and would do anything to see that tint of green on his face. And he does.

One night when Jim and Spock are playing chess in their shared quarters, Jim decides to do everything in his power to make Spock blush. Spock claims that, because he is Vulcan, he does not blush but Jim Kirk is going to remind him that he is also half human.

As Spock makes his move on the chess board, Jim watches his lover's hand. His eyes start to move up his arm, taking in every detail, until they land on his face. Jim observes every bit of Spock's beautiful face, his eyes, nose, cheekbones, until he found his lips. Jim watches as Spock's lips move as he speaks. Although, if he were actually paying attention, he would have heard what Spock had said.

"What?" Jim asks, eyes still glued to his lips.

"I said, it is your move, Jim." Spock repeats, slightly confused as to why Jim didn't hear him when he is sitting right across the table.

"Of course it is. Sorry, I didn't hear you." Jim spoke in his most charming and somewhat seductive voice as his eyes locked with the half-vulcan's, waiting for him to say something more. _Knowing _he would say something more.

Which, of course, he did, "I am aware you did not hear me even though we are two point five feet away from each other. Perhaps there is something wrong with your hearing." He didn't even bother to go on saying 'Maybe you should see ' because he knew Jim wouldn't.

Jim just chuckled at what he said, "Oh, Spock. I do love you so much."

"And I love you, T'hy'la, but I do not see how that is relevent right now."

"Spock, it's always relevent for me to tell you I love you." Jim's eyes lingered over Spock's face for moment, looking for the slightest bit of green that was not there, before looking at the chess board and taking his move. A terrible move, in fact.

Spock at this point was confused by his lover's actions, "Jim, you seem to be distracted."

Jim leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he looked into Spock's deep brown eyes, "Of course I am. You're the one distracting me."

"How would I be distracting you?"

"Everything you do distracts me all the time. From the way you always say 'Hello, captain' as you enter the bridge to the way you wrap your arms around me when we sleep. I love how you look so perfect all the time, never a single hair out of place. I love watching you get ready in the mornings. I love the way you look in your starfleet uniform. I love watching the way you walk down the corridors." Spock stared intently as Jim spoke in a soft and sincere voice. This was hardly about making Spock blush anymore but more about telling him all the things he never got to say before, "I love your beautiful pointed ears and your perfect eyebrows. I love your wonderful eyes and your fantastic lips. I love your hands, and your arms, and your hair, and your entire body. I love it when you tell me I'm being illogical or something is fascinating. I love the feeling when we kiss, the human and vulcan way. I love having you near me all the time. I love you, Spock. More than anything."

When Jim had finished, Spock looked down at the table with a small smile forming on his lips. Jim really didn't expect any kind of reaction, especially not a smile.

"Thank you, T'hy'la. I do feel the same about you." Spock finally replied, still smiling a bit.

Jim leaned back in his chair, "Spock are you smiling?"

Jim almost wished he hadn't said that because as soon as he did, the smile faded away as Spock continued to avoid the other man's gaze.

"Vulcans do not smile." Spock simply put.

"You didn't deny it."

"I am Vulcan, therefore, I do not smile."

"But you're half human."

That's when Jim saw it, a small green tint on the half-vulcan's face, growing greener and greener.

Spock suddenly stood up, "Jim, I do believe we should be getting some sleep." He started to walk towards the closet to get changed but Jim walked over to him and turned him around to face him. He was even greener now.

"You smiled, Spock, and now you're blushing!" Jim was clearly amused.

Spock tried to remain as serious as possible, "Vulcans do not bl-"

Jim cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

Before Spock had time to respond, Jim pulled away and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his head into the blushing man's neck.

"And I love it when you blush, too."

End.


End file.
